Cambio de planes
by The Shadow Of The Light
Summary: Link viaja por la fortaleza gerudo cuando se encuentra con una de las guardias, el combate que se desencadena será manifestado en dos partes muy diferentes.


Link caminó furtivamente por los pasillos de piedra, sus botas apenas resonaban en el duro suelo de la fortaleza mientras el héroe avanzaba hacia su objetivo.

El joven aventurero se encontraba en la fortaleza de las Gerudo, las ladronas del desierto que guardaban la puerta al Templo del Espíritu. Buscando en el interior del baluarte, se escabullía de las guardias y se internaba lentamente en persecución de una entrada al templo o de una pista.

Alcanzó con pasos vacilantes una gran sala prácticamente vacía, una única ventana pequeña iluminaba la estancia dejando ver una alfombra rudimentaria en el suelo mientras que el techo se perdía en las sombras.

Ando un par de zancadas sobre el tejido y al poco noto algo tras de sí.

Se dio la vuelta alarmado y descubrió que le habían pillado: en la entrada, una mujer se balanceaba suavemente con postura de lucha.

Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados naranjas y un chaleco corto sin mangas del mismo color que dejaba ver su ombligo y gran parte de su piel bronceada por el Sol del desierto; llevaba una melena rojiza sujeta en una coleta alta y sus enormes ojos verdes chispeaban amenazantes.

Andaba descalza con comodidad sobre la alfombra.

Por último y como más importante de su equipo, sujetaba dos cimitarras gemelas que oscilaban en sus manos impacientes.

El joven desenvainó con presteza su espada y se ajustó el escudo, adoptando también una posición apropiada para el combate.

Se enzarzaron en duelo sin pronunciar una palabra y las armas se cruzaron a velocidades de vértigo.

El guerrero mantuvo la espada alta y trató de apartar las hojas de su oponente de un solo golpe, pero la Gerudo alzó una de ellas tras parar el golpe con la otra y contraatacó con una estocada baja que Link detuvo con el escudo, la mujer usó la hoja curva para deslizar su arma sobre la espada del joven y atacó por el flanco mientras la otra cimitarra retornaba hacia arriba tras el impacto con el escudo.

El héroe se escabulló a un lado para evitar el golpe lateral y apartó la hoja que ascendía con la espada, sin embargo, antes de que devolviese los golpes, la misma hoja que detuvo se unió a la otra en un doble golpe lateral y ambas cimitarras cortaron el aire hacia el guerrero con una distancia de un palmo entre ellas.

Link saltó hacia atrás con una voltereta y se retiró unos instantes del combate. Su enemiga era más rápida que él y estaba mejor armada, sólo podía vencerla con astucia.

De nuevo se adelantó pero ahora con el escudo alzado ante él y la espada paralela al suelo en un costado, la Gerudo detuvo la acometida atacando el flanco opuesto del joven y el brazo que sujetaba la espada.

Link hizo un movimiento inesperado y movió el escudo rápidamente para parar ambos ataque con un solo brazo, el lance funcionó y la mujer se encontró con las cimitarras apartadas a un lado y una hoja a punto de clavarse en su costado.

A duras penas, la mujer consiguió detener el golpe con la empuñadura de su arma pero se inclinó hacia atrás al hacerlo y el joven llevó a cabo la jugada que esperaba, mientras la Gerudo retrocedía con el ímpetu del golpe, escurrió su pierna detrás del muslo de su enemiga y la empujó con el escudo, haciendo que cayera al piso. Así quedó la mujer tirada en la alfombra con ambas armas apoyadas en el suelo y con la punta de la espada de Link en la garganta.

En los ojos verdes de la Gerudo apareció un mundo de dudas, el clan de ladronas tenía reglas muy estrictas y una de ellas implicaba que cualquier guardiana que fuera derrotada por un enemigo debía usar las técnicas más sucias para eliminar a la amenaza para su tribu. Como tal, la joven conocía las estratagemas más usadas entre las guerreras más experimentadas. Siendo un grupo exclusivo de mujeres no era muy difícil adivinar que la táctica favorita era el juego lujurioso que indefectiblemente acababa con la ejecución del atacante.

No obstante, la guardiana de ojos verdes, a pesar de su habilidad con las armas, era una de las más jóvenes entre sus hermanas guerreras y nunca se había planteado llegar a usar ese recurso. Además de eso, era demasiado joven para entregarse a los rituales de reproducción que se hacía con algún que otro prisionero para asegurar la supervivencia de la tribu. En definitiva, a pesar de vivir en una sociedad de mujeres que usaban sus encantos para sobrevivir, la guerrera era virgen y no tenía experiencia alguna en esos temas. Link, ajeno a las dudas de la mujer, mantenía su espada e intentaba decidir qué hacer con ella. En ningún caso mataría a un ser humano y mucho menos a una joven indefensa, dirigió sus pupilas hacia abajo con ojos cansados y su mirada se cruzó con la de la mujer. De ninguna manera, no podría hacer el más mínimo daño a la propietaria de esas esmeraldas que taladraban su conciencia con mirada inocente. La lucha interior de la mujer se tornó abrumadora, tenía que detener al forastero pero con la espada apoyada sobre su garganta no tenía opción alguna. Clavó sus ojos en los del guerrero intentando parecer seductora pero, a pesar de sus intentos, solo mostró un rostro lleno de confusión y temores que el extranjero interpretó como miedo a sí mismo. Por primera vez, las palabras surgieron en aquel encuentro.

-No temas-dijo con voz tranquilizadora Link- no te haré daño.

La mujer no se atrevió a hablar, en sus labios murieron mil preguntas sin respuesta ¿Por qué no iba a deshacerse de ella? Se dio cuenta de que cualquier forastero de los que había oído hablar no hubiera dudado en matarla. Por algún motivo, sintió afecto hacia el extraño y, en lo más hondo de su ser, descubrió que, aún con las tornas invertidas, no podría matarlo.

Pero tenía que pararle los pies, si seguía por ese pasillo del fondo de la sala encontraría uno de los almacenes de botín de las Gerudo y eso había que evitarlo como fuera.

De nuevo buscó una solución a las circunstancias. Podría intentar moverse y recuperar sus armas pero no podía estar del todo segura de que el forastero no la heriría. Pero ese no era el problema, sabía muy bien cómo detener a su agresor y al final, atormentada por las voces de su disciplina, no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Colocó ambas manos en la hoja de la espada en lo que parecía un gesto de súplica pero, ante los ojos asombrados del joven, empujó ligeramente la punta, cortando la tela de su escote y dejando a la vista gran parte de sus senos.

El joven retiró su arma un poco, azorado, y miró con aprensión al rostro de la mujer, había duda en él, y algo más... ¿temor o excitación?

Pero el héroe no tardó en entender la estratagema de la ladrona.

Quería seducirlo para poder golpearlo en algún momento en el que se descuidara. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar, aún con el innegable atractivo de la figura de la mujer o del deseo que pudiese despertar en él.

Así pues, decidió que la tomaría como rehén, se agachó colocando la hoja de nuevo en la garganta y susurró al oído de la chica.

-Ahora tu y yo vamos a continuar por aquí- dijo intentando aparentar seguridad- y no quiero nada de trucos.-

El rostro de la Gerudo se giró para mirar directamente a los ojos azules del joven. Con sorpresa, Link descubrió que varias lágrimas afloraban desde los infinitos pozos verdes que adornaban su cara.

Inconscientemente, el héroe se acercó a aquellos misteriosos ojos y de pronto se encontró con que sus labios se habían pegado a los de la mujer. Se retiró con un rostro inexpresivo y se tocó la boca con dos dedos, incrédulo por lo que había hecho.

Notó el contacto en la nuca de dos dedos y se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, la mujer le iba a partir el cuello con una sola mano, sintió como la palma se colocaba con rapidez en la posición adecuada y como el incide y el pulgar se engarzaban opuestos: un giro de la muñeca y estaba muerto.

Sin embargo la mujer no hizo aquello ni mucho menos, esperando el ataque letal con terror, el joven se quedó paralizado.

De repente, la mano lo empujó hacia la chica y el asombrado héroe no se percató de nada hasta que estaba besando de nuevo los labios de la Gerudo y no solo eso, la mujer le correspondía apretando su rostro contra el suyo y los maravillosos ojos verdes se habían cerrado en mudo regocijo.

Se separó de ella jadeando y clavó su mirada en su figura, que se retorcía bajo el cuero del chaleco, su carne temblaba por la impresión y en los bien formados rasgos de su cara nacieron mil centellas de rubor, tiñendo sus mejillas de oscuro carmesí sobre la ya morena tonalidad de su piel.

Link tomó la mano de la mujer y la ayudó a sentarse, luego se arrodilló él mismo al lado y la estrechó en sus brazos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? El héroe no entendía nada del arrebato que había cogido a ambos guerreros tan rápidamente y aún menos entendía qué sentía por la mujer ¿amor? No, no era posible sentir amor tan rápido, atracción sí pues era innegablemente bella pero eso no explicaba nada. ¿Afecto? La miró de nuevo. Sí, el afecto podía haberse despertado al ver aquellas inocentes lágrimas de duda y miedo o al admirar su capacidad para la lucha.

La joven temblaba encerrada en su abrazo, la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo le provocaba estremecimientos al guerrero y la fuerza con la que los brazos de la mujer lo atraían le resultaba irresistible. Dirigió sus labios de nuevo a los de ella pero antes de alcanzarlos cambió de opinión y preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ella lo miró largo tiempo antes de contestar- Naisha.

Él repitió su nombre, probando su sonido-Yo soy Link- respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Se rieron unos segundos y luego sus voces hablaron inseguras, contándose sus vidas y sus deseos, al cabo de unos minutos sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados para hablar. Link comenzó a empujar a la joven hacia el piso y ella no ofreció resistencia. Luego la propia Naisha retiró parte de los cordones que ataban su chaleco y dejó al descubierto otra pieza de tela rojiza más fina que se ajustaba a las formas de la prenda retirada y que no cubría la piel entre sus senos.

Un poco azorado, el chico se dedicó a acariciar la piel del vientre de la guerrera sin atreverse a tocar la tela que cubría escasamente su cuerpo. Finalmente, Naisha se alzó un poco y la prenda se deslizó con suavidad por sus brazos, cayendo al suelo y dejando su torso desnudo. Se ruborizó de nuevo sobremanera por su impulsividad y abrazó a su compañero para que su piel desnuda tocase el pecho de éste y cogiera confianza.

Link tembló al percibir el contacto de los pechos de la mujer con la tela de su túnica y la tomó con desenfreno, besándola nuevamente. Lentamente, descendió por su barbilla y su cuello mientras ella apretaba su cabeza contra su cuerpo, aferrándose a su cabello castaño.

Dirigió sus labios a los pechos de la mujer y los suspiros de Naisha no tardaron en dejarse oír cuando aplicó su boca a estos. La mujer lo instó a bajar lentamente en su lascivo recorrido hasta llegar al punto en el que los pantalones torneaban su cintura. Link tomó la prenda y la retiró con cuidado, mientras ella levantaba las piernas para facilitarle la tarea.

Él admiró su figura con detalle y ella le sonrió con picardía, aún manteniendo un aire de eterna inocencia pese a su desnudez.

Sus piernas mostraban con ostentosidad la perfección de su cuerpo, sus nalgas redondeadas y su ingle de pendiente suave. El adiestramiento, que impedía a las Gerudo permitir el más mínimo defecto en sus cuerpos, hacía que la belleza de la mujer rayase en lo sobrenatural.

Link alzó el rostro un poco y mantuvo una de las piernas de la mujer en alto a la vez que comenzaba a besar la parte de atrás de la rodilla, ella se estremeció y se apoyó más cómodamente en el suelo. Él descendió con desquiciante lentitud por su muslo y se internó poco a poco hacia la fuente de su excitación. Naisha se revolvió un poco por los nervios y la impaciencia y abrió sus verdes ojos exageradamente cuando notó que el joven había alcanzado el fin de su inspirador trayecto.

Gimió ruidosamente a medida que en ella crecía la presión del placer donado por su amante y tomó la cabeza de Link, empujándola ligeramente hacia su interior. Pasaron varios minutos en los que los pequeños gritos de la mujer inundaron la estancia hasta que la guerrera rompió su resistencia y se dejó llevar por un millón de explosiones húmedas que se sucedieron en su cuerpo hasta que las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos y varias gotas de su placer descendieron por su entrepierna.

Su voz se había perdido en el proceso y sólo soltó unos cuantos suspiros ahogados mientras se recuperaba de su primer orgasmo. Link la miró y ella le devolvió un rostro repleto de ternura y agradecimiento. La ayudó a levantarse y la besó con ansia mal reprimida. Naisha sonrió con malicia e hizo un movimiento rápido, imitación del que había usado él para derrotarla y lo tiró al piso, luego se abalanzó sobre él y lo ayudó a liberar se de su túnica, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Seguidamente arranco casi literalmente las botas de sus pies y tiró con brusquedad de los pantalones, todo ello con una mirada de pasión irrefrenable.

Aprisionó las manos de Link contra el piso con las suyas y pasó una pierna sobre el torso del joven, quedando a horcajadas encima de su vientre.

Se alzó un poco y soltó una de las manos del chico para colocar el miembro de éste en su entrada.

Retomó la postura de dominación y descendió con cuidado, la cara del héroe se desfiguró por lo que sentía y ella también demostró su placer lanzando un par de quejidos. No obstante, Naisha sentía un dolor agudo aunque leve que quitaba mucho encanto al momento.

Impaciente, se dejó caer con fuerza sobre él y lloriqueó por haber roto la barrera en su interior tan bruscamente. Jadeó alejándose del dolor y luego comenzó a moverse a medida que este abandonaba su cuerpo. Primero se alzó y bajó con lentitud, probando. Luego lo cabalgó con más ritmo, jadeando a cada embestida. Se mantuvo así un tiempo hasta que alzó su rostro y soltó un grito prolongado.

Sin fuerzas, se recostó sobre su amante y luego se hizo a un lado, quedando tirada en el suelo y aún respirando ruidosamente. Él iba a levantarse pero ella lo detuvo colocando un brazo sobre su pecho. Le dedicó una mirada larga y una sonrisa lasciva a la vez que tiraba hacia sí de su hombro. Link comprendió y se colocó sobre ella, internándose de nuevo en sus profundidades mientras la besaba.

Luego comenzó otra vez a moverse con suavidad, ella gimió y entrelazó sus piernas a su espalda. Excitado por ello, Link empujó más profundamente y ella respondió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y obligándole a sellar sus labios con los suyos. Finalmente los movimientos se precipitaron a una última embestida y ambos soltaron sus bocas solo para soltar un grito que debió resonar por todo el edificio.

Ella bajo las piernas y se quedaron en esa postura unos segundos, jadeando y disfrutando del cálido contacto de sus cuerpos. Se besaron otra vez y cayeron casi desmayados con la alfombra empapada como lecho.

**FIN.**


End file.
